battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollywood (Into the Future)
Hollywood is the 38th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Las Vegas. The previous stage is Mexico. Battleground LeMurr appear for the first time as a boss. The boss will come out alone if you don't hit the base, so wait for the boss and it will make this level easier. Chapters 2 & 3 are just buffed versions of the same enemies, with a couple more of them thrown in for extra annoyance. Strategy A single LeMurr is not terribly difficult by herself but a stack of them will chew through your front line as the weaken debuff can get overwhelming if you aren't properly meatshielding. At least 3 shields are necessary if not 4, Rover cat being the MVP-shield here. Chapter 1 (If you have surfer cat he makes this level much easier) If you don't however then what I would recommend using 3-4 meatshields because Lemur has a very fast attack rate and will bust through your defensive wall easily. Lemur doesn't have very high attack power, however it does have pretty high dps due to its attack speed. If you have Titan Cat's true form already, it will help for tanking and dealing damage but your best bet is to use 3-4 meatshields and hard hitting long ranged units, Dragon cat is good, Drama cats are good, Macho legs cat is very helpful due to its strong against alien trait but if you don't have Macho Legs you can use any other fast attacking mid-ranged cat. If you have Paris cat, use her as well. Other than that, bust out Bahamut, keep your meatshields steady and you should be good to go. If you have Aphrodite, though, this level is a breeze (not tested on other chapters, only chapter 1). Just save up money for Aphrodite. If you spawn her too late, and she can’t hit the LeMurrs due to her blind spot, don’t worry! Just spam a few damage dealing cats so that LeMurr is knocked back into Aphrodite’s range. Don’t forget to protect Aphrodite or else she’ll die. Catman and Bora/Bazibon are also good for this stage. Chapter 2/3 After the boss shockwave, LeMurr will spawn on a medium rate. Bring enough meatshields to hold them in place while attackers take them down. Because he is a single target attacker, you can try to sync their attacks, so they always hit the same meatshield. Stacks of Chill Cats and other ranged attackers (such as Paris Cat and Drama Cat) work well behind four meatshields, with focus on quantity over quality due to the Lemurrs' high damage, e.g. Cat, Crazed Cat, Tiny Cat, Tank/Catellite. Seafarer Cat's freeze ability and high damage anti-Alien Uber Rare cats can be good support. All-in-all, your're seeking to exploit the fact that all enemies in this stage only have single-target attacks; you absolutely must protect your attackers with swarms of sacrificial meatshields. Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Zoge, Znache, Zroco and Those Guys appear as peons. LeMurr and Cadaver Bear appear as the main threats. Battleground Lemurr comes to your base after about 25 seconds with a couple Those Guys right behind him. After you fight the Lemurr for a while, zombie peons start to spawn and head your way. Once a full minute passes, Cadaver Bear spawns without a Boss Wave. Various peons and more LeMurr will continue to spawn throughout the match. Strategy Stall the Lemurr for long enough and you can safely save up to deal with the Cadaver Bear. You have time for 2 levels in your Worker Cat before you need to start saving up or spawning units to deal with the LeMurr, who is not much of a problem until Cadaver Bear joins him a bit later. Fight Cadaver Bear like always, long range Zombie Killer units that can be protected with a steady flow of meatshields. Watch out for his burrow and be prepared to deal with him and LeMurr at the same time as Lemurr continues to spawn through out the match. Being prepared for Cadaver Bear is the biggest hurdle here, saving up for either a Zombie Killer Uber or having enough Zombie Killer rare/specials on the field that can outrange Cadaver Bears quick 360 area attacks while dealing with the LeMurr at the same time. * Iron Legion Assault Gacha Ubers shine in fights vs Cadaver Bear as his area range of 360 is no problem for them! Chapter 2 Those Guys, Zoge, Zroco and Znache appear as peons. Misstress Celeboodle, LeMurr and Cadaver Bear appear as major threats. Battleground A single LeMurr spawns after about 20 seconds with a Boss knockback. Peons start to randomly stream in shortly after the LeMurr spawns. Cadaver Bear comes in at around the 60 second mark and you should have a Zombie Killer unit out and ready for him. Mistress Celeboodle come out a few seconds after Cadaver Bear does and another spawns every 30-45 seconds or so. More LeMurr will spawn when you have defeated Cadaver Bear and are damaging the base. Strategy The strategy here is very similar to Chapter 1, the additition of the Mistress Celeboodles will change the pace and your ability to save. If you are having trouble then collect more Anti-alien treasures and/or use a Rich Cat. When Mistress Celeboodle teams up with the other 2 threats they can really do some work on your base. However, once she dies you will have some much needed money in the bank, likely enough to summon your next uber. Spamming a lot of cheap Meatshields here is a priority as the 3 major threats will chew through your base in a very short amount of time. Mohawk, Eraser, Gato Amigo really shine here for protecting your stacking Weedwacker/Ectoweight cats or ZK uber. Once Cadaver Bear is dead, the fight is mostly over but you still have a couple Celeboodle and LeMurr to deal with first. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s04.html Category:Into the Future